


Pillow Pirates

by Deriliarch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Domestic Fluff, Flagrant abuse of puppy dog eyes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I wanted to write fluff in these trying times, M/M, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deriliarch/pseuds/Deriliarch
Summary: There is an intruder in Markus' office.He is small.He is fluffy.And he is definitely not potty trained.Where in the hell did he come from?
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	Pillow Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlisshed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlisshed/gifts).



> I literally just wanted to write some fluff to make someone's day brighter, so I hope it worked! 
> 
> I got a prompt from Unlisshed that said 'How about some fluffy RK1K where post revolution Connor finds strays (you know because some people have left Detroit without taking their pets with them 😡) and keeps bringing them back to the new Jericho (not Hank’s, because Hank put his foot down) And Markus tries to tell him he can’t keep bringing back animals but Connor unleashes his puppy dog eyes and Markus of course caves??'  
> And another prompt right after that that said 'connor finds a stray dog and takes it home to markus' which was PERFECT

Markus heard it before he saw it.

“Certainly, we could take that into account. I was even thinking--”

A shrill yap echoed down the hall from his office and he glanced past the President’s face stretched on his transparent screen to the door, but saw nothing. He made himself continue. “That we could even prevent something like that from--”

A puppy galloped around the edge of his door frame, tripped over its own feet, and sprawled into his office in an ungainly, squishy heap. He stared for a millisecond as it clambered to its feet, shaking vigorously. Then he slowly finished his sentence. “Happening.”

“I think that my party would agree that that would be ideal, Markus, but I don’t know that that’s a reasonable expectation to have, at this point,” President Warren sounded sympathetic but unyielding. “I just don’t see how we could.”

“Well….” He drew out the word as he tried to hold the conversation in his head and ponder how on earth a puppy had managed to wander its way into New Jericho’s halls. Said puppy fixed his shoes under his desk in its sights and froze, front paws splayed. “It would take some doing….”

He shouldn’t. 

He wiggled the tip of his shoe. The dog pounced and latched onto the toe of it with surprisingly sharp little teeth and _tugged_ with all its might, its squeaky little growl muffled.

“If you give me a few hours, I might have some calculations I could propose to my team and see if we could do anything to supplement it.” 

She sighed, glancing to the side of the display at something on her desk before checking her wrist. “I suppose that’s reasonable. Is your 6 o’clock free?”

“ _Hey,”_ he muttered pointedly at the ferocious little thing under his breath as it bravely attempted to rip off his foot. He tried to get it to drop by gently lifting his leg so its claws barely touched the ground, but to no avail; it was like a little steel trap. “Sounds perfect. I’ll wait for your call.”

Warren nodded and reached for the screen. “I will talk with you then.”

As he terminated the connection, Markus reached down as he brought up his foot, and ran a finger into the corner of the puppy’s mouth. It released his shoe reluctantly and began gnawing on him instead. It was tiny and soft and warm and looked to be some sort of...poodle? It was curly and small. Connor would know; he was the dog person, not--

He stopped. He squinted down at it as it stared up at him innocently with big, dark eyes, still chewing on the tip of his index finger, sharp milk teeth barely whiting his synth-skin to plating with its pressure. 

Connor liked dogs. 

Rapid footsteps drew closer from the same direction the puppy had wandered from and a slightly harried looking Connor appeared, scanning the floor, eyes focused and hunting. When he saw Markus holding the dog, he froze. His expression transmuted into an amusing mix of surprise and guilt. “Oh.”

“Looking for something?” Markus drawled slowly; though the effect was slightly ruined when he winced as the little animal attacked with renewed vigor and chomped on his knuckle, sparking up painful sensor readings. “ _Ow._ ”

“Yes, I was trying to put him in a confined area where he would stop trying to _chew_ on everything, but he got away from me.” Connor came in and closed the door behind him, watching the puppy with the intent and wariness of someone attempting to outmaneuver a poisonous snake. 

Markus flipped him over onto his back and used his other hand to ruffle the fur on his belly as he made little play growls and yaps, attempting to bite his hand again. “Where did he come from? Whose is he?”

Silence and furtive look had him looking around at him, slowly. “Connoooor?”

“He was...with his mother innnn...a house--”

Markus’ eyebrows shot up. “You _broke_ into--?”

“It was abandoned! _Clearly_ abandoned! Everyone who evacuated the city has come back by now and they were just--just in there. Alone.” His voice petered out miserably as he gestured to the dog with a clearly, ‘just _look_ at him!’ motion.

“Alright, alright, you haven’t been dognapping, I’m convinced--oop.” The little thing gave a vigorous squirm and flipped himself out of his hands and into his lap, where he steadied himself, then began sniffing around interestedly. “What are you going to _do_ with them?”

Another guilty silence had him sucking in a breath. “Oh. Love...I wouldn’t...I wouldn’t mind, they’re just so much work and--”

“You wouldn’t have to do anything! I’ll take care of it all! I promise, you won’t have to worry about anything, I’ll take care of _everything_.”

Markus put up his hands in a warding gesture. “Okay, o- _kay!_ Why do I feel like a cruel parent denying my kid a right to a childhood pet?”

Connor’s worried expression broke into a cheeky grin, once he realized he had won and drew closer to squat down, playfully batting at the puppy as it frantically followed his fingers, mouth open. “Because it’s hard to resist my...puppy dog eyes?” Dramatically, he dipped his head and looked at him mournfully through his lashes up at him, eyes indeed wide and shining.

Markus laughed and playfully planted a hand in the middle of his face, giving him a gentle shove. “No more Disney movies for _you_ , sir. Fine. _Fine_ , as long as I don’t have to worry about training him or taking him for walks during business calls or trips, I don't mind.”

“Can they sleep in the bed?”

“ _They?_ ”

“Well, we can’t separate him from his family! That’s cruel!”

“ _Connor--_ ”

The puppy dog eyes--the _real_ ones, the ones he actually knew worked--came back in full force, conveying betrayed trust, gentle pleading, and a secret, genuine want. And when Connor actually wanted something, they both knew Markus was absolutely hopeless. Heaving a sigh that was only partly melodrama, Markus smiled softly down at him and ran his hand through his hair. “What am I gonna do with you? Does he have a name?”

“No. But I was thinking...Data?”

That surprised another chuckle out of him and he petted down the puppy’s soft back with his other hand. “Like from Star Trek?”

“Yes. Bring him into the android family, if only in name.”

“Very cute. _Yes,_ you top level negotiator, they are allowed on the bed. But I really don’t want to deal with any acci--aaaand he’s peeing on me.”

There was a moment where Connor leapt to his feet, darting to grab him and then froze, clearly coming to the same conclusion that Markus had that, if moved from Markus’ lap, the animal would not _stop_ peeing and, in transport, would, in fact, continue spreading urine all over his nice office. And so, they both sat, resigned, and let the dog finish his business before Connor scooped him up with a sheepish smile and beat a hasty retreat as Markus called after him, “ _Not a great first impression!”_

It was a wonder, then, that Markus somehow wound up sharing a room with 4 dogs and 2 cats--one of whom liked to sleep on his _face_ when he was in stasis, filling his mouth with cat fur, _all_ of whom liked to sleep on the bed with them--and a mischievous ferret that liked to steal and shred his socks.

“When did we become a menagerie?” he grumbled through Hubert’s fluffy orange belly smeared across his mouth, but he knew Connor heard him.

“I’m supposed to leave them, abandoned in their homes?”

Heaving himself up, Markus picked Hubert up underneath his forelegs and peered grumpily into his content face. “Why do you torture me? Every day, I wake up with fur _inside_ my nose.”

The cat blinked slowly and purred at him.

Finding him a worse conversation partner than arguing with the stubbornness of Connor wanting to turn their bedroom into a zoo, he tucked Hubert into the cradle of his arms and looked over at him. Data was sprawled upside down and asleep on his chest. “I did not _say_ you should leave them abandoned. But what happens when we run out of room?”

“...We get a bigger room?”

“ _Connor._ ”

With a put upon sigh, Connor said, “We can adopt them out, I suppose. The next ones. As long as I don’t get attached.”

With an amused smirk, Markus hooded his eyes and reached out to pet down Major’s back--she thumped her tail, but did not stir from her spot curled up on his feet. “And how many do you actually plan on keeping, altogether?”

Innocently, Connor pretended to think, “Nnnnnn--”

“Nine? Nineteen? Ninety?”

“Not many,” Connor corrected with a little too much insulted compensation to be true. “I was going to say not many. Or nnnnot more than we can handle. Or...nnnno more than...5?”

Spreading his arms to encompass the furry cuddle pile that was their sleeping bed of dogs and cats, Markus announced, “Failure.”

“Deviants like animals!”

With a grin and a disgusted shake of his head, he reached out and plopped the complacent Hubert onto his stomach, causing Data to flip over with a muzzy start and jump off the bed. “ _You_ are ridiculous.”

“And also correct. You scared away my snuggler,” he complained, reaching down to scratch under the cat’s chin, causing his purrs to increase to seismic intensity.

“And gave you one. Whine, whine, whine.” When he leaned over and buried his face in Connor’s neck, he felt at least 2 puppies seize the moment of opportunity and scramble up to claim his pillow, burrowing in behind his shoulders. “Pillow pirates,” he muttered.

“Terminator and K-9?” 

“I _cannot_ believe you named a _goldendoodle_ puppy Terminator. And that you let North name the cats _Heinrich_ . And _Hubert._ ”

“I thought they were funny.”

“You both have the _weirdest_ sense of humor. You’re not going to stop bringing them in, are you?”

“Nope.”

“I suppose I should just surrender. Will you at _least_ try to spread the love around to _all_ of New Jericho instead of keeping everything for yourself?”

“I will...try.”

Markus chuckled and kissed his cheek before Hubert clambered back up and flopped onto his face. “This is my life, now,” he mumbled mournfully into his stomach. 

He could hear the smile in Connor’s voice as he answered, “You know you love it.”

And if Markus didn’t answer, it was because he had a cat on his face and a dog jumping up onto his chest and definitely, _definitely_ not because it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> The ferret's name is Genevieve.


End file.
